


violet

by sugacookiies



Series: the colours of the rainbow [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip, tw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: akaashi keiji makes things a little easier.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: the colours of the rainbow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	violet

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: and here’s a wrap on this series, i hope that you have enjoyed it so far! dedicated to @mirakeul   
> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites

“love?” 

akaashi’s voice is quiet as he opens your bedroom door, a small sliver of light leaking into the otherwise dark interior. you open your eyes to stare hazily at him.

“how are you?”

you can only mumble something incoherent in response. your chest is heavy, weighed down by something incomprehensible. you squeeze your eyes shut again.

akaashi moves about the room and tidies things up. the afternoon sunshine pours into your room as he opens the curtains and the windows, allowing fresh wind to tickle your cheeks. you throw an arm over your eyes.

he continues to bustle about quietly, only pausing when he finally sinks into the bed beside you. his warm hand brushes your hair away from your face and laces his fingers into yours. 

“have you eaten?” 

you barely shake your head in response to his question. you feel like you’re a goldfish, seemingly oblivious to the world outside your tiny glass tank, swimming about in circles day by day. akaashi’s thumb strokes the back of your hand gently as he quietly helps you sit up. 

he fluffs up your pillow and gets you to sip some water to wet your parched throat. there, by the window, sits a few violet lilies in your usually empty vase. akaashi follows your line of sight to the flowers that sit in the warmth of the sun. 

“do you like them? i got them from the shop at the train station today,” akaashi squeezes your hand, a small smile sitting on his face.

it takes you a moment to croak out your answer. “i do,” you whisper, and bury your face into his neck.

his hand comes up to rub your back in small circles as you allow yourself to lay all of your burdens aside, just for the few seconds where akaashi’s with you. he smells like coffee, probably from the cafe where he had done his work earlier. 

“thank you,” you mumble. “i love you.”

akaashi kisses your temple gently.

your chest is lighter, and you breathe a little easier as he holds you in his arms.

“i love you too.”


End file.
